Cause You
by Dazelf
Summary: Kibum selalu ada disaat Donghae kesusahan, Donghae yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bersikap biasa saja pada Kibum...KIHAE FICT! YAOI! summary jelek, langsung baca saja :) , Maaf, baca lagi ya..tadi kesalahan teknis xD


"**Cause You"**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Other**

****Romance****

**Warn: OOC, Abal! Berantakan! Typo bertebaran…**

– **Just Wrote this because My Heart miss Killer Smile Boy –**

**Happy Read !**

* * *

Nana:::::

"Perlu kubantu"

Banyak sekali kata tapi kenapa jika bertemu dengan Kibum hanya sebuah kata 'Perlu kubantu' yang keluar darinya?

Kenapa juga Donghae selalu berada dalam situasi kesusahan saat ia bertemu dengan Kibum seperti sekarang, Ia harus membawa setumpuk kertas yang adalah kertas tugas yang didapat teman-temannya dari guru yang menyuruhnya untuk mengantar kertas-kertas itu menuju meja guru tersebut.

"Tak perlu, aku masih bisa" jawab Donghae dengan lembut tak bermaksud menolak tetapi memang ia masih bisa untuk membawa kertas-kertas itu…

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Kibum yang sudah berjalan disamping Donghae sambil membawa sebagian kertas yang ia tarik dari tangan Donghae, walau Donghae menolak untuk dibantu, Kibum masih dengan senang hatinya akan tetap membantu Donghae.

"Terima Kasih"

Berakhir dengan Donghae yang harus mengucapkan kata yang selalu ia berikan pada Kibum jika dia sudah membantunya…

Oh, Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya saat Kibum tersenyum… hati Donghae bergetar hanya karena senyuman itu sedari dulu… "Tak apa, sudah sepantasnya aku membantu tunanganku"

Donghae mengernyit mendengarnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya Kibum berkata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya bingung dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kibum yang selalu baik padanya.

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan baru saja?" dengan hati-hati Donghae menyuruh Kibum untuk mengulangi apa yang ia katakana tadi…

Kibum mengibaskan tangannya "Jangan pikirkan, sepertinya aku salah bicara"

Donghae mengangguk kemudian tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya sebelum menepuk dahinya "Astaga, Kibum aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih, oke?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum membalasnya dan memandang punggung Donghae yang mulai menjauh… Getaran dalam sakunya membuat ia berhenti dan beralih memandang layar smartphonenya yang sekarang menampilkan nama ibunya.

"Aku setuju eomma…"

Kibum tak memberi kesempatan pada ibunya untuk bicara, ia langsung menyerobot bicara sebaris kata kemudian menutup panggilan itu cepat… Tak memperdulikan atau memikirkan kenapa ibunya menelponnya di jam sekolah seperti ini.

Seringai tercetak dalam bibir Kibum… "Jika aku tau, aku akan menyetujuinya dari awal"

"Ah, kekasihku lucu sekali"

Nana:::::

"Kim Kibum dari kelas sebelah, kau tahu berita baru tentangnya?"

Donghae melirik segerombolan teman wanitanya dikelas saat telinganya mendengar nama Kibum disebutkan oleh mereka… Perlahan tangannya mulai turun dan menutup buku yang dibacanya berusaha mendengar kelanjutan tentang Kibum yang mereka bicarakan..

"Dia memiliki kekasih!"

"Ne?" Donghae tak sadar sedikit tersentak saat wanita lainnya menyahuti perkataan itu dengan kaget, Donghae juga dibuat kaget karena teriakan itu juga perkataan salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tidak salah dengar! Kemarin aku tak sengaja mendengar Kibum bilang kalau kekasihnya lucu!" kata wanita berambut panjang bergelombang itu semangat… tidak salah, dia adalah wanita penggosip…

"Bagaimana kalau itu adalah hewan peliharaannya? Banyak orang sekarang memanggil hewan mereka dengan panggilan sayang itu"

"Tidak mungkin, aku yakin itu"

Donghae memutar bolanya malas, mendengar mereka semua bergosip membuatnya menjadi orang kebingungan… Ia memasukkan bukuya dalam loker meja kemudian keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kibum, memiliki kekasih yaa…" gumam Donghae.

"Ani…"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Kibum, "Ah, kau mengagetkanku"

"Wae?" Kibum duduk disamping Donghae yang sekarang tengah mengaduk-aduk makanannya… tak menjawab Kibum karena ia malu bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Aku tak punya kekasih… hanya, ada yang aku sayangi sekarang"

"Ah, pasti ibumu dan ayahmu bukan? Aku juga menyayangi mereka" kata Donghae menebak.. Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya, laki-laki yang berada satu angkatan dengannya ini sangat ingin membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku baru sadar…" kata Donghae tiba-tiba ditengah makan, mengangkat garpu ditangannya melayang didepan wajahnya, ia menatap Kibum yang sudah menghabiskan setengah makanannya.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu tanpa ada kata 'perlu kubantu' darimu"

Tergelak sudah Kibum mendengarnya…

Astaga, Donghae!

Nana:::::

"Sayang, bisa bantu eomma?"

Terdengar suara ibu Donghae dari luar kamar berteriak pada Donghae, membuat penghuni kamar itu keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang didapatnya tadi disekolah…

"Apa eomma?"

"Belikan bahan yang tertera dalam kertas itu, eomma tak bisa meninggalkan masakan"

Donghae mengernyit melihat bahan-bahan yang akan dibelinya, ia melihat ibunya yang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Akan ada tamu kah? Banyak sekali yang harus dibeli, apa eomma tak salah mencatatnya dikertas ini?" tanya Donghae dan menunjukkan daftar bahan yang akan dibeli.

"Ya, akan ada tamu… Keluarga besar!"

"Siapa?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tau, mereka berniat menemuimu, tak mungkin eomma hanya membuat sedikit makanan untuk tamu yang berniat bertemu denganmu"

"Ya ya ya, baiklah"

Donghae meninggalkan rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki karena supermarket dekat dari rumahnya dan juga ia belum bisa mengendarai sepeda… Jangan menertawakan Donghae, ia takut menaiki sepeda kembali hanya karena dulu sewaktu kecil ia pernah jatuh dari sepeda.

Donghae mengambil satu-persatu bahan, berjalan dari bilik market satu-persatu, dengan telaten Donghae mengabsen bahan yang sudah diambilnya setelah bahan terakhir ia ambil.

Setelah selesai, ia mendorong troli itu menuju kasir…

Ia meringis melihat bahan yang berjajar dimeja kasir,,, dalam hati ia bergumam "Semoga aku dapat membawanya"

Benar saja, Donghae mulai kesusahan dengan barang yang dibawanya di masing-masing tangannya.. pelan ia keluar dari supermarket itu…

Tapi belum sempat ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi sebuah suara dari belakangnya membuatnya berhenti…

"Perlu bantuan?"

Donghae mulai membenci dengan kata itu sekarang, Kibum sudah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan… Ia pikir waktu saat dikantin sekolah itu adalah awal habis sialnya ia saat bertemu Kibum tanpa situasi yang tengah kesusahan…

"Kau tau Kibum, aku mulai tak suka dengan kata 'Perlu bantuan' dari mulutmu itu" kata Donghae pada Kibum. Tak tau kenapa, rasanya jika ia tengah kesusahan, Kibum yang datang entah darimana selalu membantunya.

"Kau tengah kesusahan, apa aku harus diam saja?" Kibum mengambil kantong plastic yang berada di tangan kiri Donghae.

"Hanya perlu membantu tanpa berkata seperti itu aku akan mengerti" kata Donghae.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya… "Akan ada acara kah dirumahmu? Kenapa tak naik sepeda atau motor saja?"

"Eomma mengatakan akan ada keluarga besar berkunjung kerumahku, aku tak bisa memakai kendaraan, lagipula hanya melewati belokan itu aku akan sampai dirumah" Donghae menunjuk belokan yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kibum…" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menggantung perkataannya.

Kibum ikut berhenti, menoleh pada Donghae dan menautkan alisnya.. "hmmm.."

"Sedang apa kau sore hari seperti ini berkeliaran didaerahku? Bukankah rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Kibum adalah pribadi yang tenang, tentu saja ia bisa menyembunyikan kalau sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu Donghae dengan alasan lainnya. "Perjalanan menuju rumahku melewati jalan ini, baru saja aku dari arah sana, mobilku berada tak jauh dari market, aku turun dari mobil karena melihatmu kesusahan keluar dari sana"

Donghae mengerti. Ia pikir Kibum ingin bertemu dengannya, akan sangat bahagia sekali kalau itu yang sebenarnya.. Donghae mengambil barangnya dari Kibum.

"Terima Kasih"

"Kau juga berhentilah menggunakan kata itu, aku melakukannya dengan tulus tanpa ingin mendapatkan ucapan itu darimu"

Donghae meringis karena tak menyadari jika ia juga sama seperti Kibum.. "Baiklah, mau mampir?"

"Tidak perlu, aku harus bersiap-siap setelah ini"

"Ah, ada keperluan yaa… Hati-hati dijalan"

Nana:::::

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi didepannya saat ibunya tiba-tiba meletakkan sesuatu di meja depan tempatnya duduk… Tautan alis muncul didahi Donghae. Kemeja?

"Pakailah itu untuk nanti malam"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang akan datang, eomma"

Ibunya tersenyum… "Kalau aku katakan yang datang adalah tunanganmu?"

Donghae menatap bingung ibunya, tapi tak berapa lama wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget… "Mwo?" sepertinya Donghae salah dengar kembali.

"Eomma dulu pernah berkata bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk ragu, memang kemarin-kemarin ibunya ini telah memutuskan untuk segera memberikan pasangan pada anaknya itu tetapi dulu ibunya juga berkata jika orang yang akan dipasangkan dengannya belum menyetujui…

Donghae hanya bisa pasrah karena dia bukan anak yang pembangkang dan selalu menurut orang tuanya…

"Pasanganmu ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam. Jadi siapkan dirimu, eomma akan mandi… Jika appa datang katakan langsung ke kamar, Oke sayang?" Ibunya itu tersenyum pada Donghae dan mengelus puncak kepala Donghae sayang.

Donghae yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan ibunya hanya diam dengan wajah yang terlihat cengo itu…

"Baiklah Donghae, nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu, tapi sejak kapan aku bertunangan? Ah, Calon!"

"Aku akan memiliki seorang tunangan?"

"Astaga!"

Donghae mengusak rambutnya asal, 'Single' akan terhapus dari status Donghae selama ini, bisa saja mulai nanti malam..

…

Donghae memandang wajahnya yang sudah lebih segar dari sebelumnya, sejenak ia menghela nafas saat tangannya mengangkat sebuah kemeja sederhana yang diberikan oleh ibunya…

Ia pakai pakaian itu dengan tenang… walau sebenarnya hatinya tengah dalam keadaan tak tenang-tenangnya… terbukti saat ia mengancing setiap butir kancing dalam kemeja itu.

"Kau akan bertemu calon pasangan hidupmu, Donghae!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Donghae tak tau kapan keluarga itu sampai di rumahnya, ia tak keluar sama sekali dari kamar setelah ibunya mengatakan hal yang sempat membuatnya kaget. Donghae sadar sebenarnya ia bisa saja tak menyetujui pertunangan yang akan dilakukan padanya tapi ia tak mau kedua orang tuanya sedih.

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?" Donghae membalik-balik sebuah dasi yang akan dipakainya, bingung juga karena sebenarnya ia tak pernah tau cara memakai dasi yang benar…

"Ah, benar-benar! Eomma!"

Donghae menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar berniat meminta tolong ibunya untuk membantunya memasang dasi…

"Ada apa sayang"

"Bantu aku untuk memakai ini" kata Donghae masih dengan matanya yang tertunduk mencoba memakai dasi… "Kenapa susah sekali"

…"Perlu bantuan?"

Tak tau disengaja atau tidak… ia tak sadar telah menyahuti pertanyaan itu… apalagi karena suaranya yang ia kenal "Sudah aku katakan jangan memakai ka-…" Donghae menghentikan perkataanya juga tangannya berhenti untuk memperbaiki dasi yang melilit lehernya…

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kibum berada dihadapannya, sedikit jauh memang jarak diantara mereka tapi Donghae tak mungkin salah lihat, matanya tidak sakit.

"Kau sedang kesulitan?"

"Kibum?" tak menjawab Donghae malah memanggil namanya.

"Ne?" Kibum mendekat pada Donghae yang diam tepat di anak tangga terakhir.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada dirumahku?" tanya Donghae dengan pelan, tangannya yang masih tergantung memegang dasi itu tertangkap oleh mata Kibum…

Dengan lembut ia lepas tangan Donghae, beralih ia yang sekarang semakin mendekatkan badannya pada Donghae, membantu Donghae memasang dasinya dengan benar… Tanpa protes, Donghae masih saja diam bahkan setelah Kibum menyelesaikan tatanan dasi Donghae…

"Eomma mengajakku kemari" Kata Kibum kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, kalian ternyata sudah kenal eoh?"

Suara ibu Donghae menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya yang melayang entah kemana, pertanyaan terus bermunculan dalam pikiran Donghae

'Kibum diajak Ibunya?'

'Malam ini keluarga besar datang'

'Tunangan…? Calon Tunangan…?'

"Donghae-ah, Kibum adalah Tunanganmu" kata ayah Donghae memeluk pundak Kibum yang masih berada didepan Donghae…

"Sadarkan aku dari mimpi Tuhan! Aku memang menyukai Kibum… Tapi jika ini hanya mimpi, akan jadi sia-sia nantinya… bangunkan aku dari mimpi!"

Gumaman Donghae yang tersengar seperti teriakan itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu memandang Donghae dengan geli…

"Sayang, kau lucu sekali"

Donghae memandang Kibum dengan tajam, Kibum sudah memanggilnya dengan 'sayang' … "Ini nyata? Eomma? Appa?"

"Ne sayang, ini nyata…" Bisakah Donghae senang untuk sekarang? Tunangannya adalah Kim Kibum! Berbahagialah kau Lee Donghae manis…

"Ah, sepertinya lebih nyaman lagi jika kita memakan hidangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Istriku, mari" Orang tua Donghae juga Kibum berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti Donghae yang menundukkan kepalanya malu… Kibum yang melihat menyikut lengan Donghae…

"Ini terlalu formal bukan? Kemeja berdasi? Tsk"

Donghae melirik Kibum dan mengangguk setuju.. "Aku lebih suka memakai kaos"

"Aku juga"

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sebelah kiri Donghae dan membisikkan sesuatu…

"Takdir bukan?"

Semakin malu, Donghae tak membalas dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kibum yang tertawa geli…

Kibum harus berterima kasih kepada orang tuanya setelah pulang dari sini, orang tuanya itu berhasil membuat seorang Kim Kibum yang terkenal tak peduli itu menjadi penasaran hanya karena pasangannya nanti… Padahal ia sempat menolak.

Butuh waktu lama ia mendekat pada Donghae dengan berawal dari dia yang mendapati Donghae yang akan mengambil buku yang berada di rak bagian atas sendiri dan Donghae tengah kesulitan mengambilnya… Dengan niat mengetahui sifat pasangannya nanti Kibum membantu mengambilkan buku itu…

Setelah saat itu, pikirannya mulai berubah menjadi 'Asalkan dengan Donghae aku akan setuju, Hidup dengan Donghae, karena Donghae yang aku sayangi'

"Sayang, perkenalkan dirimu…"

Donghae memandang ibunya itu sejenak sebelum beralih pada pasangan suami istri yang berada disamping Kibum… "Jeoneun Lee Donghae imnida… bagapseumnida, Ahjussi ahjumma"

"Eommonim dan Abeonim sayang"

Pipi Donghae memerah mendengar Kibum berkata demikian, marahlah Donghae! dia belum menjadi Pasanganmu kenapa dia sudah berani memanggilmu 'sayang'…

Mereka melanjutkannya dengan pembicaraan ringan, kemudian memakan hidangan yang sudah tersaji diatas meja… sampai…

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan pesta pertunangan minggu depan dan Pernikahan akan kita laksanakan bulan depan…"

Kibum dan Donghae yang belum menyelesaikan makanan mereka tiba-tiba tersedak setelah mendengar hal itu… mereka saling berpandangan…

"Mwo?" /Donghae , matanya membulat lebar.

"Aku setuju!" /Kibum , seringai terlihat dibibirnya.

_*****The End*****_

* * *

**Haha, saya buat lagi tentang Kihae xD**

**Hari ini mood saya sedang baik walau Modem tidak bisa dipakai :D**

**Saya ulang tahun loh hari ini… jadi ya,, maklumi saja jika ceritanya aneh, karena saya terlalu bahagia.. :D**

**Baiklah, Isi Kolom Review.. Oke?**

**05092014**


End file.
